Infinito
by Alecsia Cullen
Summary: Bella sólo lo ha visto una vez, por tan sólo un minuto, sin embargo, sabe que jamás podrá olvidarlo ¿Volverán sus destinos a cruzarse?  Seguiré actualizando solo en el blog, el link esta en mi perfil, besos, los espero!
1. Desde La Primera Mirada BPOV

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer... la historia es sólo mia.**

**Prohibida su reproducción.**

**Este es mi primer FF espero les guste. **

* * *

**Cap 1. Desde La Primera Mirada**

Me gustaba imaginar que la atracción fue mutua, que esa noche cuando nos miramos, él quedó tan fascinado como yo, pero esa ilusión pronto se desvanecía cuando al despertar cada mañana regresaba a la realidad, yo era una niña y él, todo un hombre.

* * *

Estuvimos toda la semana planeando la pijamada, nos sentíamos emocionadas, con Alice habíamos sido amigas desde el kínder y jamás nos separábamos, pero esta vez tendríamos una invitada más, Ángela era la nueva del curso, la típica niña tímida que le cuesta hacer amigos, así que en nuestra semana de altruismo nos acercamos sonrientes en el recreo, preguntándole hasta lo que comió en el desayuno y se formó nuestro grupo. Era la primera vez que le daban permiso para pasar una noche fuera de casa, sus papás eran aún más estrictos que los míos y eso me hacía sentir bien, significaba que mi vida no era tan un infierno como había creído hasta ahora. Ali convenció a su mamá de que llamara a nuestros papás para pedir permiso y ahí es que todo comenzó y mi forma de ver la vida cambió para siempre.

Todas traíamos algo para compartir, alguna entretención y, claro, algo comestible, esta vez yo aporté con una gran caja de helado de chocolate con almendras, Ángela traía un millón de galletas y, en nuestra inocencia, eso era una gran fiesta. Decidimos preparar deliciosas malteadas y teníamos el desorden en la cocina cuando la mamá de Alice se asomó por la puerta sonriendo.

-"Ali, ya que estás tan entretenida con tus amigas, tu papá decidió invitarme a salir, James se quedará a cargo, eso sí, traerá unos amigos y no quiero que bajen del dormitorio, por favor"

-"¿Llegarán tarde?" – el semblante de Alice se había vuelto sombrío, de alguna manera esa no era una buena noticia para ella.

-"No lo sé, traten de portarse bien y no me llames a no ser que alguien se esté muriendo"

-"Sí, mamá" – le dio al botón de la jugüera con rabia y pronto estaba todo listo para subir.

James era el hermano mayor de mi amiga, estudiaba economía en la universidad y era muy divertido cuando jugaba con nosotras, a veces lo pillaba mirándome fijamente y no sé por qué me hacía sonrojar. Claro que como mis papás no solían darme permiso para salir, Alice pasaba más en mi casa y no era mucho lo que lo veía, menos a sus amigos.

Aún no era medianoche cuando sentimos la música fuerte en el piso de abajo y en poco rato las risotadas fuertes de una mujer hacían que nos miráramos confundidas, pero ninguna decía nada, sabíamos que bajar estaba prohibido. Hasta que a Ángela le dieron ganas de ir al baño.

-"Está al final del pasillo" – le decía Alice con su risa chillona.

-"No sean malas, acompáñenme, no quiero que me vean en pijamas"

-"Deben estar tan ocupados que ni te verán"

-"Vamos, Ali" – de algún modo las súplicas de ella me daban pena, yo tampoco estaba acostumbrada a compartir con muchas personas y moriría de vergüenza si alguno de ellos se burlaba de mí.

-"Bueeno" – exclamó con enojo dando un saltito para ponerse de pie, sacándose los collares de princesa – "es ridículo que tengas trece años y no puedas ir sola al baño" – la imitamos al ponernos las pantuflas, pero sabíamos que su enojo pasaría.

-"Y si gateamos, quizás no nos vean"

-"Me parece bien"

La tentación de risa aparecía a cada momento, aunque sin contratiempos llegamos al final del pasillo, Ali se apoyó en la pared y yo tuve la genial idea de ponerme de guata en el suelo asomándome por la baranda, había unas diez personas, el humo de cigarro subía hasta nosotras y todos parecían… eufóricos, noté unas botellas de licor en la mesa de centro y también bebidas, en un sillón pequeño una pareja se besaba de una manera que, yo estaba segura, no estaba permitida, a James no lo veía en ninguna parte, me fijé en un grupo, al parecer jugaban a las cartas porque tenían un mazo sobre la mesa, pero sus rostros estaban vueltos hacia el más alto de ellos, gesticulaba con las manos mientras hablaba, pero no lograba distinguir su voz, cada cierto rato reían fuertemente, pero él no detenía su historia y, sin saber bien qué significaba, me pareció tan atractivo, lo recorrí una y otra vez con la mirada, memoricé sus zapatillas Adidas, los jeans gastados que se ajustaban levemente en su trasero, un polerón verde con el cierre abierto marcando su torso musculoso bajo la polera celeste también Adidas, ¿es que acaso era un precioso modelo de esa marca? el pelo cobrizo desordenado, como si se hubiese bañado y se le olvidó pasar la peineta, pero a la vez era como si lo hiciese apropósito, su piel era pálida, como uno de esos vampiros de las películas o algo así y sus ojos color topacio rodeados de largas pestañas, cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron lo supe, él era, con su sonrisa torcida que parecía burlarse del mundo entero, estaba segura, nunca podría ver a otro hombre sin acordarme de él y cuál sería la intensidad de mi mirada, totalmente perdida en ese hermoso rostro, sentí que fueron horas, interrumpida por una fuerte exclamación que salió de su boca.

-"¡INTRUSAS!"

Alice me tironeaba del brazo, pero yo no quería dejar de mirarlo, sólo cuando vi que James subía por la escalera, salí de mi trance, Ángela estaba con nosotras y corrimos de regreso al dormitorio, antes de que él llegara, claro que de todos modos abrió la puerta.

-"¿Están bien?"

-"Ángela quería ir al baño y no se atrevía a salir sola, pero no volveremos a salir" – se apresuró a decir Alice, antes de que él la reprendiera.

-"Bueno, pórtense bien y mamá dijo que no se duerman tarde"

-"Pero con el ruido de ustedes"

-"En una hora más se irán todos ¿Les parece"

-"Sí, pero…" - Alice lo miró suspicaz – "¿Podrías traernos una bebida y papas fritas?…"

-"Sí, si… lo que quieras… por supuesto que mamá sabrá que nos estamos portando bien allá abajo"

-"Claro, hermano, como siempre"

Pensé que mi amiga no se había dado cuenta de mi "trance" ya que no mencionó nada esa noche, pero el domingo cuando fue a estudiar a mi casa no dejó pasar el tema.

-"No quise preguntarte delante de Angie, pero ¿Qué es lo que te pasó anoche?"

-"No sé de qué hablas" – no creyera que tan fácil se lo confesaría, aunque mi corazón latía con tanta fuerza que temía ella lo escuchara – "¿Me puedes explicar cómo hiciste el cinco?"

-"¿Me estás cambiando el tema? ¡Isabella! ¡Estás escondiéndome algo por primera vez en tu vida!" – a pesar de su baja estatura tenía una voz muy potente.

-"No es la primera vez, además no quiero que te rías de mí"

-"Se llama Edward" – ladeó el rostro para comprobar que me había sonrojado y mordía mi labio inferior con tanta fuerza – "creo que es el mejor amigo de James, son compañeros en la universidad, a veces lo veo, pero no mucho, parece que vive en una casa con otros universitarios y James prefiere ir allá"

-"Prométeme que si sabes que irá a tu casa me dirás"

-"No seas tonta"

-"Lo soy ¿Y qué?"

No lo he vuelto a ver y tengo la leve sospecha de que Alice tiene que ver con eso, pero nunca sería capaz de reprocharla, de alguna manera sé que lo hace porque me quiere. Todo ese año fue mi tema favorito y cada vez que ella me decía que lo había visto, yo le hacía millones de preguntas sin sentirme satisfecha y me enojaba porque no era más detallista y lloraba en mi cama, porque esto era un castigo y no quería nada más que poder verlo una vez más, hasta que días antes de Navidad mi amiga me visitó en casa, encontrándose con mis millones de preguntas y sólo me tapó la boca.

-"Ayer estuvo en la casa, James andaba con su novia, Victoria y Edward con una amiga de ella, creo que se llama… Irina, iban a salir a una fiesta, los vi besándose en el sofá mientras esperaban que mi hermano terminara de vestirse"

-"¿Es su novia?" – la indiferencia era mi mejor amiga en este momento, no quería que mi amiga me viese así.

-"No lo sé, pero ¿Por qué más la besaría de ese modo?"

-"No importa, ¿De acuerdo?"

-"¿Estás bien?"

-"Sí, después de todo sólo soy una cabra chica" – mis hombros se levantaron, atragantándome con el suspiro que luchaba por salir de mi pecho, pero ella jamás sabría que por dentro estaba muriendo.

-"¿Cuándo te veré de nuevo?" – esperó un poco para volver a hablar, sabía que yo no podría responderle mientras escondía los deseos de llorar.

-"Mañana nos vamos, la playa debe estar deliciosa, me compré mil bikinis" – hablé tan apresurada y con tanta emoción que perdí el aliento y eso nos hizo reír, mi cuerpo había madurado y era una prenda que recién este verano podría lucir, Alice solía quejarse porque sus pechos aún no crecían y yo sólo sonreía.

-"¿Me llamarás?"

-"Como todos los veranos"

-"Nosotros no haremos nada, papá dice que no tiene los ahorros suficientes y que la universidad y mi colegio lo tienen por el cuello"

-"Ven conmigo entonces ¿Estarías dispuesta a separarte de tus papás por dos meses?"

-"No lo pensaría dos veces"

Papá es arquitecto, Charlie, desde que salió de la universidad trabaja en una empresa de construcción muy importante y su jefe lo aprecia mucho, por eso le presta el departamento que tiene en Santa Mónica, por todo el verano, claro que mi papá sólo va en febrero y el resto del tiempo estamos con mamá y los mellizos, mis hermanos pequeños, Jane y Alec.

Nos divertimos tanto juntas, compartíamos la misma cama, aunque casi siempre estábamos tan cansadas que apenas alcanzábamos a comentar lo sucedido en el día. Hicimos muchos amigos y a ella le encantaba molestarme diciendo que Jacob, un niño moreno de cabello negro, me miraba demasiado, yo cortaba el tema inmediatamente, una cosa era no volver a hablar de Edward y lo otro era pensar que lo olvidaba.

Regresamos más unidas que nunca con un largo año por delante, ninguna de nuestras compañeras había tenido mejores vacaciones que nosotras ni tantas historias que contar, pero pronto la rutina nos inundó y ya nada era tan novedoso ni interesante, incluso Ángela nos perdonó por haberla dejado abandonada por tanto tiempo.

Mirándome de reojo, un día a Alice se le salió que Edward había ido a casa de visita y que habían conversado por un buen rato mientras él esperaba a que llegara James. No lo pude evitar mi pecho se llenó de rabia y me fui de su lado, eso era algo que no podía soportar y entonces comenzaron los sueños, cada noche sin falta, despertaba con la sensación de sus manos entre las mías, de sus labios en los míos y creí que me estaba volviendo loca por eso no se lo conté a nadie, es que es ridículo, menos de un minuto, eso es todo lo que lo vi y era imposible sacarlo de mi mente, de mi cuerpo… de mi corazón. Anhelaba algo que nunca había tenido, tratando de convencerme que eran sólo tonteras de niña, pero en el fondo de mi pecho sabía que nunca lo olvidaría.

Terminamos la temporada escolar con sonrisas en nuestros rostros con una sensación distinta en nuestros cuerpos, ya no éramos niñas, de eso estábamos seguras, aunque al mundo le costara creerlo.

Por mucho que Alice le insistió a su mamá para que le diera permiso de pasar otras vacaciones con mi familia, esta vez no quisieron, llorando me explicaba que lo consideraban un abuso y ni siquiera la llamada de mi mamá los sacó de su posición, la abracé muy fuerte, sólo serían dos meses y luego volveríamos a estar juntas todo un año más, pero la extrañaría demasiado.

Estas vacaciones fueron distintas, me sentía diferente, ya no me interesaba jugar en la arena con mis hermanos y mi cuerpo no había tenido cambios notables desde el verano anterior, pero me sentía algo avergonzada de usar los bikinis que compré antes de venir, por lo que me cubría con un enorme pareo, aún así, todos me miraban de otra manera, poco me costó comprender que a los chicos les gustaba, mi rostro se ruborizó por completo, me encantó la forma en que los ojos de Jacob se desorbitaron al encontrarme con él, había crecido, muchísimo, era muy alto, tan moreno y musculoso como lo recordaba.

-"H-hola" – logró tartamudear y sonreí.

-"No te había visto" – me mordí el labio ligeramente, no quise acercarme a saludarlo y creo que él se sentía un poco intimidado con mi presencia, trataba de mirarme solo a la cara, pero creo que no podía evitar recorrerme con los ojos.

-"Llegué ayer, ¿Y tú?" – al final terminó por observar el océano, normalmente lo hubiese encontrado un desubicado, pero creo que lo comprendía.

-"En cuanto comenzaron las vacaciones, como siempre"

-"Te gustaría…" – mordió sus labios mientras pasaba la mano por su pelo – mi hermana hará una fiesta en el depa esta noche ¿Vendrías?

-"Debo pedir permiso, pero es en el piso de abajo ¿Cierto?"

-"Sí, me avisas si no te dan permiso" – debía aceptar que su risa era muy linda

-"¿Cómo?"

-"¿Tienes celular?"

-"Me acaban de regalar uno por mis buenas notas"

-"Dámelo" – arrugó los ojos levemente mientras anotaba su número y luego se llamaba a sí mismo – "bien, ya no desaparecerás tan fácilmente"

-"Tampoco tú"

-"Parece que tu mamá te espera" – apuntaba hacia donde jugaban los mellizos y me volví lentamente, no quería sentirme avergonzada.

-"Sí, debo irme" – sonreí al ver la expresión ceñuda de Renee, tampoco quería que se llevara otra impresión.

Extrañamente, me dio permiso, sólo hasta las doce, mi piel resplandecía, después de dos semanas de sol no me había bronceado absolutamente nada, pero tenía una leve luminosidad, como si pequeños diamantes reflejaran la luz, por lo que mi vestido veraniego de tirantes, de un suave color azul, parecía lucirse mejor que cuando lo compré. Si Jacob pareció turbado durante la tarde, esta vez ya casi rayaba en lo ridículo, su rostro se volvió de todos colores y no me soltó de la mano ni cuando se acercó a una mesa para servirme un vaso de bebida, su piel era tan cálida, como si tuviese fiebre, quizás era una característica de su color moreno.

-"Hay ron, si quieres"

-"No, gracias" – sonreí al notar que él también tomaba sólo la bebida.

-"¿Quieres conocer a mis amigos?"

-"Claro" – parecía orgulloso, eran un grupo grande y pudimos conversar con ellos por el resto de la jornada, no me reía tanto en mucho tiempo, Rachel era la hermana de Jacob, no soltaba el cuello de Paul, su novio, como si estuviese soldada a él, Sam parecía algo mayor que los demás, pero su novia Emily era más joven, tenía un pequeño desperfecto en su rostro que no podía dejar de mirar hasta que noté el ceño fruncido de Sam y comprendí que debía comportarme, aún así me preguntaba que le habría pasado, era muy hermosa a pesar de eso.

-"¿Quieres bailar?" – susurró Jacob en mi oído, dudé por un momento, no quería que él pensara que me interesaba de otra manera y esto de tener mi mano tomada ya me parecía algo extraño.

-"Bueno, pero en media hora debo estar en casa"

-"Ok, te voy a dejar" – era un tema moderno y él parecía conocerlo bien – "¿Y tu amiga?" – exclamó como recordando, tomando mis manos me giró suavemente.

-"No le dieron permiso para venir, estaba muy triste"

-"Ella es agradable, como una duende con sobredosis, aunque tú eres más linda."

-"Gracias"

-"Pero también eres agradable" – corrigió levemente preocupado.

-"Tú también" – exclamé alzando la voz por sobre el ruido de la música.

-"¿Qué… lindo o agradable?"

-"Si lo pones así… las dos cosas" – y lo vi reírse con… orgullo, sí eso era, estaba feliz.

-"Seguro que tienes pololo allá, en tu ciudad"

-"Sacramento, no, nunca he pololeado"

-"Yo sí" – no pude evitar fruncir la frente, además la conversación iba por un lado que me asustaba – "pero terminamos"

-"¿Cuánto duraron?"

-"Seis meses, ella tenía catorce y se portaba muy niña"

-"Yo tengo catorce" – murmuré bajando el rostro.

-"Pareces mayor" – estaba confundido – "eres tan seria, bueno, yo sólo tengo quince, pero no eres como ella, seguro"

-"Eso será bueno"

-"Lo es, definitivamente" – miró la hora en su celular y se levantó de hombros – "te veré mañana ¿Cierto?"

-"Si tú quieres"

-"¿Juegas paleta?"

-"Recuerda que el verano pasado te gané un par de partidos"

-"De veras" – me tomó de la mano con fuerza – "vamos, ya es hora"

-"Si caminamos lento" – exclamé riendo.

-"No quiero que te castiguen la primera vez que salimos, para que te den permiso otra vez"

-"Nunca te he preguntado de dónde eres tú"

-"También soy de Sacramento"

-"No te creo" – me detuve un segundo a ver su sonrisa suficiente.

-"Mis papás son separados, ella vive acá con su nuevo esposo y mi hermana, yo decidí quedarme allá con papá, por mis amigos, el cole y todo eso"

-"¿Dónde estudias?" – se apoyó en la pared junto a la puerta del departamento y, como aún no soltaba mi mano, no me dejó otra opción que apoyarme junto a él.

-"Instituto La Push"

-"Dicen que es un buen colegio"

-"He estado en él toda mi vida académica" – sonrió y mi cuerpo se estremeció por completo cuando acercó una mano a mi pelo, acariciando un mechón en toda su larga longitud – "¿Dónde estudias tu?"

-"A papá no le gustaba la idea de que fuera a un colegio mixto y todos los particulares lo son"

-"Entonces estás en uno de monjitas"

-"Sí, mamá nunca hubiese aceptado uno público"

-"¡Hija! Estás aquí, te llamé al celular y no contestaste" – me volví a mirarla, estaba con la puerta abierta y uno de los mellizos dormía en sus brazos.

-"Lo tengo en silencio, lo siento"

-"Quince minutos y entras, no te muevas de ahí, si tu papá llama…"

-"Lo sé" – la miré con los ojos bien abiertos para que comprendiera, me estaba avergonzando, no me volví hasta que cerró la puerta.

-"Te cuidan mucho, ¿Cómo es que te dejaron venir a la fiesta?"

-"Es que mi papá llega en dos semanas más, él está trabajando, mamá sabe convencerlo"

-"Entonces sólo tenemos dos semanas" – vi su sonrisa burlona y no pude evitar reír con él.

-"Si mi amiga hubiese venido sería más fácil"

-"Pero en este momento no estaríamos así… hablando, quiero decir" – volvió a ruborizarse y un suspiro se le escapó, dejé de mirarlo, para no incomodarlo, mientras jugaba con mi celular con la mano libre, un leve carraspeo me hizo levantar la vista y él estaba ahí, a centímetros de mi boca y me besó, suavemente, sus labios eran fuertes y suaves, acariciando los míos con gran ternura, cerré los ojos y en cuanto lo hice, el rostro de Edward apareció en mi mente, ya ni siquiera sé si luce así o es simplemente producto de mi imaginación, pero estaba ceñudo y entonces me aparté, bruscamente.

-"Lo siento" – alcancé a murmurar sin mirar, desapareciendo tras la puerta del departamento, mamá seguramente había ido a acostar a los niños, por lo que no dudé en correr a mi dormitorio, lanzándome sobre la cama y llorar, amargamente, durante horas, hasta quedarme dormida.

No podía comprender qué es lo que pasaba conmigo, sabía que Edward era sólo una estupidez, un sueño infantil, fuera de que probablemente nunca volvería a verlo, yo era una niña y él jamás se fijaría en mí, pero aún así no dejaba de tener una esperanza y odiaba esa sensación, por él no podría tener una vida y Jake ¿Qué culpa tenía él? Lo había dejado solo en mitad de un beso, pensando las cosas más ridículas de mi, si creía que su polola era muy inmadura, entonces yo sería una chiquilla de kínder a su lado. No tendría la cara para volver a verlo, estaría encerrada en el departamento por el resto del verano, sí, eso haría.

Salté de la cama dispuesta a cumplir mi promesa, busqué ropa en mis cajones, unos short de mezclilla muy corto y una polera de pabilos, iba a darme una ducha cuando mi celular dio dos pitidos, eso era un mensaje "acompáñame al super, en media hora paso por ti" mi corazón latió rápidamente, Jake quería verme otra vez.

-"¡Mamáaaaa!" – chillé mientras iba a largar el agua para que se calentara, ya me duchaba cuando escuché la puerta.

-"Creí que te pasaba algo, como gritaste tan fuerte"

-"Jacob me pidió que lo acompañe al super, dime que sí, porfa…"

-"¿Qué pasó anoche?" – la tapa del estanque hizo un ruido cuando ella se sentó y supe que tendría que contárselo.

-"Él me besó y yo salí corriendo y lloré porque me sentí muy avergonzada."

-"¿Te gusta?"

-"No lo sé, es lindo y simpático" – le sonreí asomándome por la cortina.

-"Era tu primer beso" – me miraba fijamente y no pude evitar sonrojarme.

-"Sí, casi… porque salí corriendo como te dije" – regresé al agua, viendo como la espuma dejaba mi ondulado pelo castaño brillando bajo el agua.

-"Prométeme algo"

-"Sí-i" – dije con duda.

-"No lo besarás otra vez hasta que sepas que realmente te gusta, además si Charlie lo sabe no te dejará salir con él"

-"Bueno" – mordí mi labio suavemente, una vez había escuchado que cuando te besan por primera vez la sensación te acompaña por días, pero yo no lo sentía para nada – "¿mamá?"

-"Dime"

-"¿Cuándo diste tu primer beso?"

-"Mmmh sólo puedo decirte que fue con tu papá" – supuse que iba a irse, como siempre que le preguntaba cosas de ella cuando tenía mi edad.

-"Espera"

-"¿Qué?"

-"Al otro día de que se dieron ese beso ¿Todavía podías sentirlo?"

-"Oh, sí, mi niña, no sólo al otro día"

-"Eso quería saber" – esparcí el acondicionador por toda mi cabeza, ya sabía que no volvería a besar a Jake.

-"¿Hija?"

-"¿Qué?"

-"Te amo, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida" – escuché la puerta cerrarse tras ella.

Fue un verano demasiado divertido, Rachel resultó ser sólo un par de años mayor y nos llevamos muy bien, cuando llegó papá no puso problemas en que fuera a su casa o saliera con su grupo, él nunca vio que Jake no me soltaba la mano y disfrutábamos de nuestra compañía durante horas, no fue necesario aclarar las cosas con él, se disculpó esa mañana diciendo que no volvería a besarme si eso me ponía nerviosa o no me agradaba. Sólo rompió su promesa en una fiesta que hicimos en su departamento, todos tenían a alguien a quien besar cuando jugamos a la botella y, riéndonos, volvimos a estrechar nuestros labios por un minuto encantador, pero sólo eso un minuto.

* * *

**Opinen pliz.**


	2. Chapter 32

**Seguiré actualizando en el blog, el link esta en mi perfil, no es nada contra fanfiction, pero es que aqui no he tenido el exito que esperaba y sí lo he tenido en el blog, espero me comprendan y me sigan allá, porque la historia esta ¡De Pelos! jajaja**

**Besos y arazos, Rocío.**


End file.
